1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an RF (Radio Frequency) circuit, and more particularly, relates to an RF circuit comprising a mixer coupled to an inductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, in an RF circuit, a receiver comprises an LNA (Low Noise Amplifier) and a mixer. The mixer is an important component for converting an RF signal into a mid-band (middle frequency band) signal. The performance of the mixer is measured by a conversion gain, linearity, and a noise figure.
In the receiver, the LNA is configured to filter out noise in the RF signal. Therefore, the performance of the receiver results from the performance of the LNA. If a mixer with a high conversion gain and a low noise figure is adopted, the noise in the receiver will be reduced, and the cost of the LNA will be reduced, too.